Miracles
Miracles de base (s'apprennent aussi bien auprès de St-Urbain qu'auprès de son disciple) thumb|leftSoin Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 30 | Coût: 5000 âmes Although it comes with a hefty mana cost, this miracle will recover a large amount of hitpoints, healing about half the HP of characters with smaller HP pools. With proper sources of mana regen, this spell becomes very useful for saving in healing herb costs. thumb|leftAntidote Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 20 | Coût: 3000 âmes This miracle will cure the caster of poison. This comes in handy most in the second area of the Valley of Defilement, where you will be spending most of your time walking through a poisonous swamp. thumb|leftEvacuer Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 40 | Coût: 20000 âmes One of the most useful miracles in the game. This miracle will instantly transport the caster to the Nexus with all their Souls intact. It is essentially a limitless supply of Shards of Archstone, assuming you have the MP to cast it. thumb|leftAme cachée Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 30 | Coût: 3000 âmes A more situational version of the Cloak spell, this miracle will make it harder for both npc and invading Black Phantoms to detect the caster. Many players do not find it worth the miracle slot since magic slots are easier to come by and Cloak does what Hidden Soul does plus more. In addition because both spells are considered caster buffs they can not stack because only one can be active at a time. Miracles liés aux âmes des boss (ne s'apprennent qu'aurpès de St-Urbain) thumb|leftRecovery Slots requis: 2 | Coût en pm: 60 | Coût: 3 âmes de démon incolore (dont au moins une doit provenir d'un démon primitif) This miracle is the upgraded version of Heal. It will recover a significantly larger amount of HP. However, due to its must larger cost and its requirement of two miracle slots, it is usually better to just have the Heal miracle instead. This miracle is useful when a large amount of HP needs to be recovered quickly, but the more powerful healing herbs serve that purpose much better. It should be noted that this miracle will only become available for purchase after the player has slain their first Primeval Demon. thumb|leftColère divine Slots requis: 2 | Coût en pm: 100 | Coût: Dragon Demon's Soul This is the only attack magic of the miracles. While it does less damage than Firestorm, its area of effect is significantly better. It will target anything in a large sphere around the caster, and it is capable of hitting through walls. This can be useful when trying to take out large groups of enemies at a time, or by casting it when you know a potential target is on the other side of a wall. thumb|leftBannir Slots requis: 2 | Coût en pm: 50 | Coût: âme du démon jaune This miracle will banish any Black Phantoms caught in its blast radius back to their own worlds. This is useless in PvE, but very helpful for any player that is not confident with their PvP abilities or are wary of the possibility of an extremely powerful Black Phantom. thumb|leftRégénération Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 40 | Coût: âme du démon boursouflé This miracle will slow regenerate the HP of the caster. While it may sound useful, it has a fairly short duration. Additionally, it does not stack with other sources of HP regen, so if you have the time to wait for your hitpoints to heal slowly over time instead of using herbs or direct heals, it would be better to just equip a piece of HP regen gear than to cast this spell. This miracle becomes even less useful in New Game+ and higher as most attacks will kill a character in 2-3 hits, meaning slowly regenerating hitpoints in the middle of battle is not very helpful. thumb|leftSeconde chance Slots requis: 2 | Coût en pmt: 100 | Coût: âme du démon héros This spell places a buff on the player that lasts until triggered. Any attack that would otherwise reduce the caster to zero or fewer hit points triggers the buff, negating the hit and setting the casters hit points to 50% of their current maximum. In certain situations where multiple attacks occur simultaneously (or nearly simultaneously) the caster can appear to take remaining damage or die anyway as has been observed when Second Chance and Moving Soul Arrow interact. This is due to the fact that Second Chance only prevents a single attack from killing you, it's still possible for an effect like Moving Soul Arrow to have one arrow drop you below zero, have your health reset to 50% from Second Chance, and then have the other four remaining attacks land. Note that this spell is considered a caster buff. A player may only have one caster buff active at a time and may not apply a new one until the previous effect expires. Because Second Chance lasts until triggered using it will preclude the use of any other caster buffs for what could be an extended period of time. This miracle is also ineffective against deaths caused by falling. thumb|leftChamp anti-magie Slots requis: 2 | MCoût en pm: 10 | Coût: âme du démon tempête This miracle creates a large aura around that caster that prevents the casting of any spells. Miracles in this field will still work however. You can see if your enemy is under the effects of the aura by the lightning effects that appear on them. This miracle is helpful against caster characters in PvP and against the Octopus Men and Fool's Idol boss in the Tower of Latria. (Needs confirmation: I have experienced very hard hitting damage from being just under the effect of Anti-Magic field on my magician character. My weapon is also magic and I randomly take damage at certain points in time. This does not happen when I am not under that influence... very odd happening. Special request for those whole know the developers please answer this question because I died after killing the Black Phantom from some invisible damage from teh Anti-Magic Field. -Boomkick) thumb|leftCure Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 30 | Coût: âme du démon grouillantl This miracle is the upgraded version of Antidote. Instead of healing just poison, it will recoer the caster from bleed effects and plague as well. This spell is universely helpful since it treats all damage over time ailments, but is most helpful in the Valley of Defilement area because of the various sources of poison and plague. thumb|leftResurrection Slots requis: 1 | Coût en pm: 50 | Coût: âme du démon au sang pur This miracle will resurrect and send home any Blue Phantom in its area of effect. This is useful for rapidly increasing your character tendency since you can repeatedly summon Blue Phantoms and bring them back to life. It has no applications outside of this use however.